Lo que hacen los humanos
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Atiende Namie... No izaya no esta aqui, a salido a jugar un rato por Ikebukuro, con su querido Shizu-chan y sus humanos, deje el mensaje después de la señal... ¿Si? ¿Uh? Izaya-san soy Claris, ¿que es lo que desea?. Solo quiero ser humano, entre humanos y amar a Shizu-chan también One-shot (AU) Algún OC, Shizaya y !acción! Pasen y leean, diviértanse


Hi~Humanos lectores aha aha ha Es broma si fuera Izaya yo (uff) Nah Me doy la bien venida en el fandom de Durarara que me atacó con una zarpa asesina, no puedo irme. Después de pasar unos dias increibles decidí escribir algo. Por eso sientense y lean aporpiadamente.

Lo mejor de durarara son las comidad de cerebro por eso yo os traigo una, Esta historia es un AU pero sigue sucediendo en Ikebukuro, los personages no me perteneces pero esta ida de olla creo que si. Me gusta que sea asi y por eso es... **Shizuo e Izaya como protas con algo de Fluff y palabras de amor junto a un pilón de violencia... Celty Y Shinra aparecen como pareja y ALGUNOS OC que resultan mis victimas. Izaya tiene competencia, Izaya juega e Izaya pierde...**

 **Aparición de Marianne y Claris Buckson (inverntadas pero se ven involucradas) Paul Murray otro OC.**

 **Es un one-shot de mas de 8500 palabras, hay algunas pausas pero esta todo aquí, hay algunos semi-flash backs con algunos recuerdos. Yo la clasifico en Humor, Aventura, Romance, Misterio y sobrenatural.**

Sean bien venidos y pasenlo genial!

Esto va para largo asi que let's GO!

Decidme... ¿El texto centrado es mejor para leer?

* * *

 **LO QUE HACEN LOS HUMANOS**

Ese era el día, en el que afrontar un Shinjuku tranquilo, mudo y pacífico, con sus fauces cerradas como persianas y los dientes como las sombras emergentes de les edificios, alargadas, extensas.

-Debería haber dormido un poco más…- las palabras de la hija de la Yagiri murieron junto un gemido, el sonido de un bostezo era lo único que acompañaba el ritmo de las teclas, la fricción de papeles y…

-¡CRACK!

El sondo de una persiana abrirse y tocar hasta el tope, posiblemente salirse de su guía también…

¿Quién en el mundo es más responsable que su jefe? Pues, para Namie, quién quiere mucho a su sueldo y a su hermano, no es ella un caso especial.

Golpes de cuchara contra cerámica, el raspar de ella en el fondo de la taza, sorber su contenido, lento y saborearlo dulcemente y…

-The room starts spinning when we start singing~ you look better when I'm drunk… Miento HAHAA HA AHA Ha…

La canción y risas psicópatas de ese jefe tuyo que, eso sí, nunca debe ni debería tardarse en pagar porque las consecuencias nunca vienen solas y matar, mientras uno duerme, suele ser profesional en las películas.

Eso es, una mañana a las 9 en un alto edifico de Shinjuku donde Orihara Izaya tenía la sede centro de sus planes más macabros y retorcidos que su risa.

-Buenos días~- finalmente hizo su aparición en el pasillo andando quien sabe cómo, para girar a la derecha dio una vuelta desde el lado izquierdo sobre sí mismo.

-Hola- dijo Namie desde abajo a su jefe, que la miro y sonrió, pero siguió allí arriba sin bajar.

-Sabes porque hoy es un día fantástico~- Izaya se asomó por la barandilla apoyándose en ella mirándola a la cara mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de una canción mental que ella no podía oír.

-Dime porque hoy es un día fantástico Izaya- dijo con diferente interés del que el amante de los humanos. En respuesta se recargó más donde estaba dejando colgar la cabeza y los brazos, como si estuviera dormido o muerto.

-¡Porque voy de expedición con los humanos!- alzó los brazos y miro al techo-Iré Iré, como humano~. –Namie lo ignoró mientras terminaba el catorceavo informe desde las seis, el muy maldito los quería más detalles que sus sketch de dibujo de la destrucción del mundo en sus juegos con el mismo.

Le ignoró hasta que Izaya saltó desde donde estaba cayendo entre los dos despachos, Namie no lo vio venir porque, ¿Quién en sus sano juicio salta desde el segundo piso cuando a mano izquierda tiene una escaleras que te llevan al mismo sitio?

Izaya solo rio y tomó asiento en su silla, agarró el tablero que tenía y lo partió en dos con su rodilla. _Ya se le zafó el ultimo tornillo_ pensó Namie mientras enjuagaba el café derramado por la sorpresa.

Izaya no saltaba así en la zona de trabajo.

-Jugaré un juego, con mi cuerpo en el tablero y yo seré…- agarró una ficha de shogi con los caracteres de su propio nombre y la metió en la taza con el café restante de Namie. –Ups, lo siento- sacudió la ficha y la secó con un pañuelo antes de dejarla sobre la mesa y hacerla girar.

-¿Qué clase de expedición?- la curiosidad pudo con la mujer y se puso de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y se volvió a sentar.

-Mezclarse con los míos, con los que amo…- Namie paró de escribir para mirarlo pero su rostro solo traía una sonrisa que no acarreaba nada bueno para nadie.

-Tú no eres hum- pero la cortó golpeando la mesa con el puño, Namie no dejaba de sorprenderse y no lo podía prever, _que mierda le pasaba a ese_.

-Hoy he dormido mal, he pasado horas mirando el techo y vacilando entre el mundo del trabajo y el de los sueños, entrar en fase REM sin estar ahí Hi hi hi. Me dolía la espalda y me pesaba la mente, me daba pereza pensar pero no podía deja de hacerlo~ -Namie fue por mas café pero no dio a Izaya que estiraba sus brazos para recibir.

-Por eso no dormiste…- suspiro mientras regresaba a su postura anterior.- ¿Cuantas tazas?

-¡No tomé!- siguió virando con la silla hacia la ventana y se quedó mirando fuera, con la taza de café de Namie entre las manos.

-¡Hey dame eso!- Namie fue a por una para ella y dejó al loco con su tema.

-Ayer tuve una pesadilla y creo que tendré más, esa conciencia humana~ - Namie lo miró de reojo y lo veía gesticular.

-Anteayer tuve celos, un enrome y terrible ataque de celos~- Se dio la vuelta y arrastró la silla hacia el escritorio de Namie hasta quedar a su lado, ahora la mujer tenía dos tazas de café recién hecho.

-Celos de…- Namie dudo sobre preguntar, con Izaya podía ser cualquier cosa. – ¿Quién?- finalizó y esperó por la respuesta, Izaya la miraba fijo y se volvió a levantar tirando la silla al suelo con un gran estruendo.

-¡Celos de humanos haciendo cosa de humanos!- grito mientras retiraba las cortinas de toda la habitación dejado que el sol bañara la estancia de colores cálidos.

-¿Qué cosas?- Namie quería saber pero estaba cansada de preguntar y era Izaya quien esperaba que dijera algo y se quedaba quieto sin hacer nada en el sitio en el que quedaba después de poner punto en sus oraciones.

-¡Mentir y pecar! ¡Y yo como dios, humano claro, dios en la tierra los castigaré, con un swing, les haré pagar por hacerme eso! –Corrió al escritorio y cogió su ficha e hizo equilibrios con ella en su dedo índice.

-Jugaré un juego con el tablero…- corrió a la ventana y señaló fuera- ¡Ciudad de I-ke-bu-ku-ro!

-¡Y yo estaré en juego como Iza-Iza! ¡Todos jugaran conmigo y contra mí!

¡Eso, eso! Humanitos, mis queridos que quieren volar sin alas, el cielo, ¡con aviones llenos de ellos!

Humanos que cantan, humanos que me hacen enojar porque hacen lo que yo quiero que hagan, humanos que me hacen reír porque se ven perdidos sin un dios guiador, humanos que tienen miedo de sí mismos y que no creen en monstruos…

Namie dejó al loco delirar hasta que le ofreció un tazón vacío para que desayunara, tanta charla acabaría con su cuerpo porque ese ya había perdido la cabeza.

-Me tomaré un bol de cereal pero sin cereal- el pelinegro asaltó la alacena. – ¡Con galletas!- las trituró y las metió dentro a la fuerza, abrió la nevera y cogió la leche, la dejó fuera de ella y vacío un yogurt en su bol.

-¿Porque haces eso?- Namie no encajaba esa actitud de Izaya hasta que lo vio hacer equilibrio con el bol porque casi se le había caído, se salpicó en la camiseta negra.

-¿Estas cuestionando mi inexplicable existencia como humano o mis igualmente inexplicables acciones como humanito?- Caminó hacia Namie comiendo con una cuchara pequeña una galleta demasiado grande que amenazaba con escapar y derramar todo al piso.

-Lo que sea- Izaya apareció delante de sus narices con yogur en las suyas propias.

-¡Tengo que ir al baño porque hoy no puedo!- se sinceró luego de tragar todo el amasijo de galleta y yogur de galleta. –Consecuencia de las pesadillas y malas noches~

-Apártate- ordenó la mujer pero Orihara estaba en su despacho tecleando algo con la mano izquierda y tratando de comer solo sorbiendo directamente del vol.

-Voy a hacer turismo hoy, como si Ikebukuro fuera un zoo~- se le vio soñador mientras volvía a derramar yogur sobre la mesa. – ¿Mi mesa está limpia?- Namie solo asintió, las lavaba cuidadosamente cada noche antes de irse, un plus que impuso su jefe después de que se manchara un informe de un cliente y entrara en estado de dios con la lupa destructor de humanos -hormiga.

Vio a Izaya arrastrar con el dedo el yogurt y luego lamerlo. Hoy era prácticamente imprevisible y lo mas shockeante era eso del ataque de celos que le carcomía por dentro, quería saber y tenía distintas formas de enterase.

-¿Entraste en dollars?- Vio a Izaya teclear y teclear atento hasta que se abrazó a sí mismo para reírse flojo.

-No, busco música para mi paseo de luego- Namie pensó que lo mejor sería dejarle el día libre pero le cobraría un plus bien grande. –Atiende las más importantes, clasifica las interesantes, déjame las infidelidades para las últimas, ordena la carpeta inversamente, compra papel y otro teléfono móvil y haz tú aquellas que prefieras. –Después de ordenar fue corriendo al perchero pero lanzó su chaqueta al suelo.

-Está llena de agujeros de cuando te peleaste con Shizuo hace menos de una semana.

-Entonces me voy de compras~. Dime Namie- hizo una pausa mientras enfundaba sus zapatos negros. – ¿Necesitas algo de higiene femenina?- por un momento pensó que Namie le tiraría algo a la cabeza pero…

-Si tráeme compresa súper plus con alas, si eres capaz…- Izaya tomó nota mental, Namie era una humana interesante.

-Y de la sex shop?- quería pinchar un poco más, conocía pero puede que se equivocara con los límites de la paciencia de su ayudante/asistenta.

-Te quiero expuesto allí como objeto sexual Izaya…-El aludido solo se rio.

-Me ofendes~ yo debo ser libre no ser montado como caballo- después de esa frase que ni siquiera era una despedida, seguido de una risotada azoto la puerta.

Namie suspiro agotada y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla. –Eso fue peligroso- pensó hasta que vio la navaja de Izaya en la mesa, la cartera en la entrada y 10 teléfonos móvil en el suelo bajo la silla de escritorio.

Salió corriendo y lo cazó por el cuello antes de entrar en el ascensor, se dejó arrastrar hasta el departamento y Namie le dio todo.

Su respuesta fue aun peor- Me olvidé, Gracias~- Y salió andando como si nada.

Namie revisó su comida, revisó las sabanas y bajo la cama, Y miro en su ordenador encontrando como fondo de escritorio esa famosa serie de Durarara. Anime en el ordenador de Izaya.

-Ese idiota…- se lamentó y esa fue la primera vez que clasificó a su jefe de tonto, porque lo que hacía era el tonto.

Ikebukuro centro ciudad

Nadie había visto a Orihara Izaya, nadie sabía si había llegado ya o seguía en Shinjuku planeado como destruirlos a todos pero estaba allí entre ellos hablando con ellos.

-¿Hewajima Shizuo dices?- Izaya sonrió y asintió a la vez, con las manos en los bolsillos de su nueva chaqueta negra sin bordes suaves, el nuevo abrigo de bordes suaves lo tenía en una de las seis bolsas que llevaba. –Trabaja ahí- el tipo señalo una agencia en la esquina de la calle y con quien hablaba también desapareció.

En la Agencia todos estresados, todos menos Shizuo que yacía sentado cómodamente con un cigarro y leyendo el informe tranquilamente. Tom revisaba arriba y abajo buscando la información perdida.

Los dos otros tipos tosían por el humo provocado por Shizuo así que abrieron la ventana, y si la abres se cuelan bichos como pulgas.

-Deberías dejar de fumar Shizuo, es malo para ti~- una quinta voz irrumpió en la sala y esa persona le quito el cigarrillo al rubio para que le mirase.

-Intenté dejarlo pero no pude.- dijo sin levantar la vista a quien le estaba hablando. Cogió la mano de esa persona y obligo a ponerle el cigarrillo de nuevo en los labios.

Tom temblaba como una hoja al viento, Izaya estaba ahí hablando con Shizuo que ni se había dado cuenta. Shizuo le había dicho a Tom que creía que estaba resfriado pero al ver eso en ese momento pensó que Shizuo se moriría.

-¡Shizu-chan atiende!- Tom y los otros dos tuvieron un pensamiento común, Orihara que no amas tu vida y la de los humanos, ¿que acaso quieres que te mate?-

-Qué- levanto la vista para mirar arriba y se encontró a Izaya delante de sus narices con los brazos en jarra. –Dime ya que quieres estúpida pulga.- Dejó el informe a un lado y decidió encarar al tipo molesto irguiéndose en toda su estatura, Izaya quedo más abajo pero…

-Shizu-chan Buenos días~- se le lanzo abrazándolo fuerte, Shizuo solo chasqueó la lengua.

-Molestomolestomolestomolestomolesto- un mantra antes de salir al pasillo, bajar por las escaleras con Izaya colgando de su cuello, llegar en medio de la carretera, frenar, alzar a Izaya por encima de su cabeza y lanzarlo encima de una autobús.

Tom y los chicos no creían sus ojos, la paciencia de Shizuo a un nuevo nivel y la molestia de Izaya incrementada también. ¡Este hombre está loco, no pude saber lo que haría!

Tom caminó hacia la ventana y pisó algo, por un momento sintió el miedo correr por sus venas.

La navaja de Izaya en el suelo, es decir, estaba afrontando a Shizuo iracundo sin nada más que su cuerpo y la ciudad de por medio.

-IZAYAAAAAAAA!- el berrido resonó por toda la ciudad, pero solo los nuevo venidos prestaban atención, los ikebukurenses ya sabían lo que venía a continuación y debían proteger sus vehículos, casas e hijos del huracán rubio.

Los que no sabían es que Izaya fue cazado y Shizuo lo traía de vuelta al departamento de Tom cogido por el tobillo, el chico se retorcía de risa y Shizuo lo lanzó encima del mismo autobús, esta vez Izaya en medio del acordeón de aquel autobús de circunvalación.

Se seguía riendo, subió encima de la farola y se quedó ahí mirando a Shizuo en cuclillas, incluso se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha y se lanzó desde allí hacia Shizuo.

Esta vez lo atrapó como saco de papas y lo bajó al suelo para verlo bien justo delante de él.

-No pierdas tus cosas Pulga-le devolvió el teléfono móvil a Izaya que guardo en la ropa interior.

-Ok! Y Shizu-Shizu…- Shizuo encendió un cigarrillo y le prestó atención. –Te reto a algo.

El rubio no tuvo que responder que cosa, con toda la frente llena de venas, Izaya se removió de la emoción.

-Qué te parece una carrera por Ikebukuro, por los techos a nuestra mayor velocidad y…- un humano interrumpió la charla de otro humano apareciendo allí de repente y abrazarse a Shizuo por delante.

-¿Mh?- Shizuo miró hacia abajo para descubrir a la persona, una mujer pelirroja con un vestido negro, si era ella.

-Hola Claris- saludó, la chica miro hacia arriba, se estiró poniéndose de puntillas y plantó un beso en los labios del hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, tú y tu maldito trabajo, me apartáis…- se quejó la pelirroja con un puchero mientras restregaba la mejilla con la ropa de camarero de su novio rubio.

Izaya estaba en shock, no era la pesadilla de anteayer, ni lo que sucedió ante anteayer que provocó la pesadilla, le volvía a suceder lo mismo pero esta vez no vio de desde la planta más alta del 60 Sunshine, donde planeaba y movía ficha, sino frente sus ojos a menos de un metro de él.

Shizuo pasó la mirada por el atuendo de la chica pero algo le hizo levantarla y mirar a la persona con quién hablaba hacía dos escasos minutos, vio a un Izaya normal con su misma cara de desgraciado con las manos en los bolsillos, vio en el rostro de la pulga tatuada la palabra dolor.

-Bueno Shizu-chan- por fin hablo el famoso informante.-Quedaremos para jugar otro día…- En esta oración se necesitaba un ¿no?, para aclarar que eso se repetiría o si había siquiera una ínfima posibilidad.

Izaya dejó a esos dos en medio del tumulto que les fotografiaba y se perdió en los techos, llego a Shinjuku después de un largo paseo por esas calles menos transitadas y entro casi pateando la puerta.

Namie que lo oyó solo pudo preguntar algo interesante

-¿Que se siente al ser humano?- entonces Izaya entró caminando despacio pero lo que no esperaba Namie es ver esa expresión en su rostro, Izaya de verdad iba a matar a alguien.

-¿El causante no será Shizuo verdad?- atinó la mujer mientras lo ayudaba a sentar, realmente solo su cara sombría funcionaba ahora.

-No…- dijo quedo mientras arrastraba hacia él una almohada del sofá y la estrujaba entre sus brazos y pecho. –Los humanos son interesantes…- dijo como si fuera el hechizo de siempre. –Me han hecho ver, que incluso yo dios en la tierra tengo a alguien que siempre se pondrá de por medio, y que hay trabajos que si los quieres bien hechos tendrás que hacerlos tú mismo…

Namie tomó asiento a su lado e intento encontrar la mirada de Izaya perdida en le horizonte rojizo de la tarde.

-Me han hecho ver que puedo sentir…- estrujó más el cojín- como ahora- añadió- ganas de matar a otro humano, ganas de cariño, y que, al fin y al cabo- y en ese instante miró a Namie que también le miraba expectante- puedo amar a alguien…-Izaya hizo una pausa antes de levantarse y correr hacia su escritorio abrir el cajón y sacar una lupa.

-Hoy seré el dios que los humanos tuvieron en la edad media, impondré terror, dolor y remordimientos en sus mentes hasta que no puedas articular ni mover un solo dedo contra mí.

Namie temió por Ikebukuro pero tuvo que aclarar sus dudas.

-¿Es aquella persona que creo que es la que amas?- Izaya la miro a través de la lupa y sonrió.

-Eso no es una persona, destroza edificios y autobuses al aplaudir, eso no es un monstruo, me ha dado diversión durante mucho tiempo y acompañado en dos etapas de mi vida, ese no es Hewajima Shizuo, es mi Shizu-chan, y no dejaré que nadie se quede con Shizu-Shizu aunque tenga que despoblar la tierra de mis Humanitos queridos.

-¿Qué clase de pesadilla tuviste?- Izaya volvió a sentarse pero esta vez en el regazo de la mujer que lo miró raro.

-Justo esto, lo que me temía. No que Shizu-chan encontrara a alguien especial eso ya lo tenía planeado, que yo tenga celos y quiera eliminar a mis queridos humanos, que los odie y pase a amar un monstruo… Soy un humano impredecible~.

-¿No planeaste nunca involúcrate emocionalmente verdad? Y ahora estas roto por dentro y necesitas apoyo y cariño ¿no?- Izaya asintió energético.

-Pero de ti no.-Salto hacia un lado y se tumbó recargando la cabeza en las piernas de Namie como si fuera su mujer. –Yo quiero que sea Shizu-chan quien lo haga.

-¿Que más sueños tuviste?- Izaya cerró los ojos e hizo memoria.

-No concuerdo con Kida con eso respecto a su novia herida, por lo que se Shizu-chan no puede morir. Mmmh a si tuve un sueño erótico~

-Tú, ¿algo relacionado con el sexo?- Izaya le miró redondeando los ojos.

-Y Shizu-chan…No creo poder contártelo porque no lo gozarías como yo…- usó un tono que puso gallina de piel en Namie.

-¿No tienes el corazón roto?-Izaya negó luego de poner los brazos bajo su nuca y acomodarse mejor.

-Shizu-chan no me ha rechazado…-Namie creía que si por eso había azotado la puerta ¿no?-Hay una mujer que se interpone entre mi Shizu-chan y yo.

-Eres obsesivo…-Namie medio entendía a que se refería porque lo mismo pasaba con su Seiji

-¿Y qué esperas de alguien que siempre quiere todo bajo control?- se rio un poco de sí mismo como si se estuviera conociendo.-Alguien que siempre quiere llamar la atención de Shizu-chan e ir tan arriba para que sea inaccesible para todos los demás humanos, que quiere estar por encima, sobresalir y ser el humano que Shizu-chan tenga en el punto de mira.

-O sea quieres conseguir que Shizuo venga a por ti y no al revés como siempre ¿verdad?- Izaya asintió orgulloso de su infalible secretaria. –Pero si Shizuo tiene una novia va a olvidarse de ti- Izaya se levantó de un salto espantado.

-¿Tan importante es esa mujer?- formuló la pregunta propia de una mujer referida a otra mujer. Izaya chasqueo la lengua e hizo crujir los dedos. – ¡Voy a dejarla desnuda de tanto que sabré de ella!- exclamó antes de casi lanzarse sobre los portátiles y encender la fibra óptica para información exprés.

-Nadie le gana a un informante, nadie le gana a un informante enamorado, nadie puede ganar frente a un Orihara Izaya luchando por su amor con una enorme gama de armas pesadas y mucho veneno. –Namie saco sus conclusiones y siguió con el trabajo que debería ser de Izaya.

-Necesito encontrar a alguien que odie a esa mujer y que la mate por mi- oyó decir a su jefe. Enserio iba a mata a alguien, seguro.

-Oye Izaya- tuvo un monosílabo como respuesta- ¿seguro que es amor lo que siente por Shizuo?- el nombrado cesó en seco de escribir y se dio la vuelta sonriendo.

-No lo sé, pero nadie y digo NADIE me quita a Shizu-chan, si no es por trabajo claro.- Siguió atacando la red con un lanza llamas, destruiría todo.

* * *

Ikebukuro centro ciudad, la mañana siguiente.

-¿Y vais muy enserio con Claris, Shizuo?- pero la respuesta del rubio apareció tarde y con tropiezos.

-Bueno, sí, creo que si.- con dudas y confusión que no sabía de donde había salido.

-Es bonita, tiene estilo, figura e inteligencia…- Tom repasaba el recuerdo que tenía de Claris cuándo la conoció ayer de mano de Shizuo, la encontró particularmente especial y despertó su interés.

-Es escritora- concordó Shizuo a lo anterior y añadió eso. –Es muy expresiva y energética- sonrió ante el recuerdo de verla dormir en el sofá y el hecho del que casi se cae.

-Eso está muy bien pero, ¿aún tienes miedo de herirla?- Shizuo asintió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su zumo.

-Pero es bueno tener a alguien a tu lado, con quien construir un futuro- algo había despertado el lado soñador de Shizuo.

-Si pero…- Tom dejó de hablar de pronto y Shizuo levanto la mirada y llevándola donde la tenía su compañero, resultó ser en la puerta donde había una mujer que lloraba al lado de algunas personas que la rodeaban. Shizuo no pudo evitar levantarse e ir, la mujer pareció reconocerle, se acercó y lo atrapó tirando de su camisa.

-Mi hermana- la mujer sollozaba y le costaba hablar, sorbía y aclaraba su garganta en un vago intento de serenarse. –Han matado a Claris…- Shizuo se quedó de piedra por un segundo y Tom, que estaba a su lado pudo ver caer una enorme muralla, pudo sentir el corte al tocar un vidrio roto.

Tom separó a Shizuo de la mujer por precaución, no osó mirarlo a la cara, optó por tocarle y hablarle mínimamente y la mejor opción fue dejarlo salir del local.

El aire frio se acompañó, le acunó bajo la luz tenue del sol y los sonidos de ciudad lejanos se fundieron en una armonía junto con su silencio.

Ese silencio viajaba por la red, esos dígitos que llevaba lo solicitado se mostraron en la pantalla de diversos ordenadores en la rotonda, incluso en Shinjuku.

Namie pegó un manotazo al portátil, aparto la silla de un puntapié y enfiló escaleras arriba, tomó la curva, hacia las evitaciones, muy cerrada y envistió la puerta del baño encontrándose a Izaya afeitándose, extrañado solo la miró por el reflejo, mientras Namie recobraba el aliento.

-Claris…- ese nombre llamó tanto la atención del informante que hizo sé que diera la vuelta entera aún con la espuma en la cara. – ¡Han matado a esta mujer, a Claris!- exclamó con los ojos cerrados por la falta de aire y se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta del receptor, solo oyó un golpe en la encimera, de lago metálico, abrió un ojo y contemplo a Izaya en shock, ni una risa, ni un cambio de expresión, ni un tirón de cejas por fingir terror del que siempre se quejaba, era shock real, sus barbilla goteaba espuma sobre él y la madera del baño.

Namie le leyó la noticia, el informante escuchaba atento mientras acababa con su aseo. El móvil emitió un sonido antes de caérsele al suelo, Izaya se cortó por el sobresalto, sabía que lo siguiente seria mucho peor.

-Claris muerta y parece que tú eres el sospechoso, Orihara Izaya…

El sueño de conquistar a Shizuo se vio destruido, al ser sospechoso del asesinato de esa mujer el seria destrozado bajo el toque del perro de tres cabeza del inferno, cerbero.

Ikebukuro delante del 60 Sunshine, escena del crimen.

El nombre de la víctima: Claris Buckson con 26 años de edad, cabello pelirrojo natural, ojos esmeraldas.

Metro sesenta-cinco de altura, hora de la muerte las 8h de la noche del día anterior.

Causa de la muerte: Agresión y asfixia. Al parecer algún tipo de venganza personal.

La policía, esta vez no la de tráfico, analizaba este raro caso de asesinato tan vistoso, en este tipo de ciudad donde normalmente todo esto sucede en las sombras, nadie deja a alguien, menos a un mujer, asesinada en medio del Sunshine Street, mirándolo así parece una locura.

Este caso fue vinculado a un sospechoso, uno solo perfectamente descrito por los testigos y por la hermana de la víctima quien descubrió el cadáver.

De altura media, cabello oscuro, ojos marrones rojizos, piel pálida, abrigo largo con los bordes mullidos.

Ese tipo que enfurecía y era temido a partes iguales en Ikebukuro, ese era claramente Orihara Izaya.

Shizuo solo pudo recibir dos exposiciones de los testigos que colaboraban en el caso por el bien de Claris, Shizuo hacia todo lo posible por cazar el culpable de esa abominable acción, quería destruir todo pero se esforzaba en apartar ese deseo de su mente, leyendo y releyendo esos testimonios.

Pero, aun así, tenía una contradicción interna, todo le llevaba al mismo punto, quería resolver el caso y llevarlo donde se merecía pero dudaba, Shizuo dudaba de que Izaya fuera capaz de hacer algo así, algo como matar a alguien con sus propias manos y dejarse ver, algo como hacerlo tan poco discretamente.

-No creo que haya sido él- se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, él no sabía si conocía a o no a Izaya, su modo de ser cambiaba según él prefería sin tener ni inclinarse por una en concreto, pero si estaba casi seguro de que no sería eso bueno para un informante de su calibre.

 _Marianne Buckson, hermana de la víctima._

 _-Yo, eh bueno, esa noche venia de una cita con un chico, luego de haber estado toda la mañana por Ikebukuro y dediqué la mañana a las compras y me crucé con mi hermana hacia las seis, parece ser que venía de fuera de Ikebukuro y parecía molesta, acarreaba con ella muchas bolsas y llevaba su pelo descuidado como si viniera de una discusión. Intenté sonsacarle pero decidió irse lo más rápido posible, dijo que quería ir a su departamento, darse u largo baño caliente de dos horas y quedarse comiendo pastel viendo la tele._

 _Cuando la asesinaron a las 8 debería estar dándose un baño, dándose un inofensivo baño, ¡un baño!_

 _Hable con Shizuo y con Tom a la mañana siguiente cuando salí de la comisaria, la encontré frente el 60 Sunshine sentada en el escalón, creía que dormía pero no, ¡estaba muerta!-_ La mujer rompió a llorar.

 _Paul Murray, compañero de trabajo de la señorita Claris, testigo._

 _Esa noche era muy fría, tanto que llevaba la bufanda por encima dela nariz, yo venía de casa de un amigo luego de dedicar toda la tarde a nuestro hobby, vive al lado del Sushi Ruso._

 _Eran las 7.50, lo recuerdo porque llevaba todo el camino enviando mensajes y fue el último que envié, el hasta luego hasta que oí un grito, pasaba justo delante del 60 Sunshine viviendo desde la izquierda._

 _Ahí había un grupo de gente fotografiando lo que a mí me pareció un fenómeno, cuchicheos y algunos gritos llenaban el ambiente, yo por pura curiosidad fui a ver, me abrí paso entre la gente y ellos me empujaron hacia la señorita Claris, ella estaba sentada en suelo con un moretón en la frente fruto de una pelea contra otra mujer que estaba a la defensiva de pie delante en posición de ataque, eso era una pelea de mujeres._

 _Después de unos cuantos gritos más de parte de la mujer que la atacaba la gente se dispersó, un hombre vino a buscar a la mujer que daba guerra Claris y se la llevó en llanto de rabia arrastrándola hacia fuera._

 _Yo me quede allí con Claris, la ayude a levantarse y parecía un poco mareada así que como llevaba mochila en la espalda colgando me di la vuelta para abrirla. Si, le di la espalda por un segundo, entonces alguien me empujó y caí al suelo parando mi caída con las palmas de las manos pero el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre muy roja, un charco._

 _-Perdóname~-oí esa voz con tintineo y por mi lado noté el borde blando que me hizo cosquillas, sí el de la chaqueta. Me di la vuelta rápido pero solo pude verle desapareciendo a la lejanía sobre un tejado. Vi la silueta saltando con gracia con el largo abrigo hasta las rodillas._

 _Eso fue muy siniestro, cuando devolví la vista en Claris, que en ese entonces no sabía su nombre ni tan solo la conocía, la vi en el suelo con una navaja clavada fijando su brazo en el suelo, el otro sobre el pecho y marcas rojas en el rostro y cuello._

 _Yo no la senté en ningún sitio, yo solo llamé a emergencias y me quedé allí sentado en la sangre hasta que la policía llego y me interrogó, intentaban desguazar el cadáver cuando de pronto ya no estaba allí, solo estaba el charco de sangre._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió pero oí el grito de la hermana que por fin la encontró, estaba sentada en las escaleras, como creo que usted ha dicho, sentada como si estuviera esperando a alguien, pero yo no la moví ni la policía pudo verlo._

Shizuo hizo estallar la mesa sobre la que estaba leyendo de un puñetazo. Arrugó el papel con furia y lo destrozo. Antes había catalogado a Izaya de inocente ahora penaba ir por el antes que lo encontrase la policía, que ya de seguro estaría huyendo muy lejos.

Eso creía Shizuo y también Namie pero Izaya estaba en su sofá sentado tomando café, con las piernas cruzadas y con su abrigo en sus manos, un abrigo largo con los bordes suaves lleno de sangre, salpicado y reseco.

-¿Te vas a entregar?- _no hacía falta esa pregunta creo_ , pensó Namie en el momento en el que Izaya se levantó con el abrigo.

-Voy a demostrar mi inocencia ante todo el mundo, voy a demostrar que nadie puede joder al rey de las putadas- e Izaya parecía más que furioso su aura en ese insana podía compararse a la de Shizuo, Namie no pudo parar de mirarle mientras barruntaba y daba vueltas por la estancia.

-Yo estuve contigo ayer ¿no?- Izaya con las manos detrás de la espalda le encaró.

-Estuve vagando desde las 5.30 hasta pasadas las 9, llegué aquí que eran y 10 recuerdas…- Namie se mordió el labio inferior, Izaya no tenía cuartada.-En la calle no había nadie, por esos carreritos estaba solo mi alma.- dijo sonando un poco distante-quería penar un buen plan pero eso no lo tuve en constancia, alguien quiso matar a esa mujer antes de que pudiera contactar, que veloz.

Namie repasó mentalmente las acusaciones que leyó por internet. – ¿Estuviste en la 60 Sunshine?- Izaya asintió.

-Por la mañana después de ir de compras, llegué deje las compras en…- Hizo una pausa extrañado- ¡Espera!- todo el mundo paro de girar cunado Izaya alzo los brazos. –Deje las compras en la sede donde trabaja Shizu-chan, después salimos a jugar pero, ¡en ningún momento las cogí!- Namie tomó nota del despiste que podría salvarle el culo a su jefe.

-Y Shizu-chan no lo sabe, incluso pregunté dónde estaba cuando llevaba seis bolsas.- hizo la cuenta y se vio a si mismo dejando las bolsas al lado del sillón donde leía Shizuo.

-Si si, ayer no llevabas ni tu navaja…- como si una exclamación saltara en la cabeza del informante vacío sus bolsillos sacando chicles, pañuelos usados, el monedero, una foto de Shizuo, un dibujo chibi de él mismo, título del peor informante del mundo, por razones obvias pero ninguna navaja.

-No se me cayó donde Shizu, él me devolvió el móvil~- Izaya coló una mano bajo la barbilla pensativo.-Podría ser… -Izaya iba a descartar cuando algo vibró dentro de la ropa interior, sacó un teléfono muy plano y blanco.

-¿Porque ahí?- inquirió Namie al verle sacarlo extrañada.

-Porque si no se me caía cuando saltaba por las terrazas- le guiño un ojo juguetón antes de revisar. Información filtrada desde el servidor de blue square por espiar cerca de la sala de autopsias del hospital.

Ahogo un grito que seguro salió como si lo ahogaran, Namie se lo quitó de las manos y lo leyó, su ojos se abrieron e intercambio una mirada con Namie antes de ponerse la chaqueta.

La autopsia dictaba que aquella mujer la habían crujido, casi todos sus huesos rotos y las manos rojas de la garganta demasiado grandes para ser de un hombre como Izaya.

Romper a alguien… Izaya solo pensó en una persona antes de subirse al choche junto a Namie, solo en alguien que era capaz y a la vez no, de hacer algo así.

Efectivamente cuando llegaron la policía especializada en tácticas y armamiento rodeaba a alguien en medio del Sunshine Street, salto del coche prácticamente, corrió y tiró a gente al suelo, amenazó con apuñalar a quién se metiera en su camino con un bolígrafo y se abrió paso entre la gente, Shizuo de entre todas las personas parecía el mas sorprendido, sobre todo cuando la policía dicto la sentencia.

Hewajima Shizuo está detenido por el asesinato de Claris Buckson, tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio y todo lo que diga se mostrara en su contra.

El jefe de policía se acercó a un Shizuo inmóvil en el asfalto, sus ojos abiertos en demasía declaraban y gritaban miedo, un monstruo que tenía miedo de los humanos, de unos inferiores a él.

Iba a tocarlo cuando el agente tuvo un bolígrafo bajo la garganta y el atacante, Orihara Izaya era la persona que Shizuo buscaba y también unos sospechosos del mismo asesinato que justo aparecía para ser detenido.

-¿Izaya?- Shizuo lo llamó haciéndolo girar, al ver los ojos de Izaya mirarlo de esa forma, una frase se abrió camino en su mente. –No quiero que mueras.-Una que no fue representada en palabras por el pelinegro.

-Orihara Izaya queda usted detenido por el mismo caso de asesinato que Hewajima Shizuo, tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio todo lo que diga será usado en su contra.

Shizuo pensaba rápido, Izaya no, Izaya no, Izaya no, que traía muchísimas mentiras detrás que lo condenarían a muerte, cortarían las alas de esa estúpida pulga por aparecerse a hacer el tonto, es no era necesario pero internamente de lo agradeció-

-Yo- habló Shizuo y todo le prestaron atención, Izaya lo miró, pensando que seguro lo que haría a continuación sería malo, muy malo, algo habría predicho algo de sus instinto humano, de sus sentimientos le daba esa corazonada.

Pero lo que hizo Shizuo fue malo para el mismo, contra todo pronóstico agarró a la pulga por la solapa, le dijo algo y la hizo volar muy muy lejos, tan lejos que todo el mundo sospechó que habría muerto así que buscarían sus restos cuando todo estuviera aclarado.

Pero Izaya sobrevivió, tanto que tuvo tiempo de encontrase con Namie y que ella lo viera llorando amargamente, que pegara un puñetazo en el suelo hasta romperse los nudillos.

-Mejor que vayamos a ver a Shinra- Namie calculó que Izaya tenía tres o cuatro huesos rotos por cómo se movía, y se requeriría de las palabras de Celty para reconfortarlo.

Horas más tarde Celty y Shinra abrían la puerta a los problemas, asombrados al ver a Izaya allí ya que publicado y emitido en todas las cadenas él había sido acusado de asesinato pero sobre todo y con el cuidado de los medios de comunicación, nadie sabía que se les había escapada un sospechoso de tal forma.

Shinra lo atendió y el informante se mantenía en total silencio, miraba a una de las esquinas de la sala mientras marcaba un ritmo con los pies, no parecía nada feliz, de hecho su expresión no denotaba nada.

Celty entro con una toalla para enjuagarle la cara, Shinra termino el tratamiento y lo trasladaron a la habitación de invitados.

[Shizuo se declaró culpable del asesinato, y lanzó a Izaya por los aires para dejarlo fuera de todo el embrollo]

Ya veo- Shinra quería meditar así que dedicaría la noche a conseguir información por Shizuo ya que con él y contando su novia motorista eran sus amigos, y ver a Izaya así no te provocaba ninguna comodidad.

Izaya después de desnudarse y enfundarse un pijama prestado se metió entre las sabanas, al día de hoy no podía nombrar ni contar por cuantas emociones había pasado y sin contar que todo se le había salido de control.

Unos humanos pisándolo y desafiando a un monstruo que puede estornudar y convertirles en pasta para peces, todas las fichas del tablero son movidas por alguien que no sabe quién es, pero siendo ese juego su favorito solo hacia remontar.

Quedo mirando al techo detenidamente. Tenía muchas cosas que apostar en esta partida y una sola que perder, si perdía eso sería fin del juego para él, para toda la vida. Porque no hablaba de su muerte, la desembocadura de su corta y retorcida vida, hablaba de Shizuo de la persona que ahora amaba, después de pasar por sangre, por encima de cuerpos, de muertes y de dolor, después de sentir ser un humano y perder esa humanidad otra vez.

-Ayer le dije a Namie: Iré a una expedición de humanos como humano… Si fui y lo pasé bien, como masa, ¿soy humano cuando hablo? ¿O cuando miento? ¿Soy humano cuando sobrevivo a que Shizuo me lance desde el centro o cuando me rio o me alegro de la desventura de los demás? No, no lo soy…

Llamé monstruo al hombre que buscaba paz, me llamé dios cuando solo estaba de casorio con la muerte, yo maté más que él, yo manipulé más que él, yo hice que se convierta en monstruo por mi propia diversión… Y digo eso con una sonrisa que no me puedo quitar…. –Estiró los brazos por encima de la almohada y cerró los ojos. –Y no tengo ningún remordimiento Ahaha aha aha- se tumbó de lado y se acurrucó para descansar un rato, luego ya buscaría el sol para deshacerse del parasito molesto nombrado humanidad. –Dos monstruos que se aman~

[Que has encontrado Shinra?] Pero su futuro marido no se movió del lugar, la luz del teléfono se reflejaba e sus gafas, fotos imágenes e incluso videos.

-Celty…- el doctor clandestino llevaba una sonrisa- Esto. Le describió la fotografía del cadáver de la señorita con la navaja de Izaya clavaba aun en el brazo. –Parece hecho por Izaya, ¿verdad?

El jinete sin cabeza movió el cuello en acuerdo.

-Y esto…- La mujer toda espachurrada con los brazos destrozados y el cuerpo partido…- Hecho por Shizuo…- Celty no lograba adivinar donde Shinra quería llegar.

-Todo esto…- prosiguió el doctor- Si esta hecho por él- Celty dio un respingo de asombro antes de escribir rápidamente.

-[Que quieres decir, que Izaya mató a la novia de Shizuo? ¿Porque debería matarla?- Celty no creía que sus dos amigos se juntasen de esa forma, no se podían ver ni en pintura.

-Y si esta no fuera la novia de Shizuo, o sí lo es pero ¿no la verdadera?- Celty le presiono los hombros para que continuase. –La gemela de la víctima dijo que la encontró sentada y que grito ¿no? Eso es imposible porque, según Kadota delante del 60 Sunshine estaba el grupo de gente que estaba subidos a las escaleras, fue cuando la gente bajaba que la pusieron ahí o esa no estaba muerta.

[¿La gemela era la que estaba sentada? ¿Y el cadáver?]

-Para despistar, clavar la navaja de Izaya y el abrigo… Izaya no traía las bolsas. Las tiene Tom-san y tiene 5.

-[La sexta con la chaqueta alguien que estuviera en Sunshine Street en la mañana, uh? ¡La hermana de compras!]

-Muy bien Celty, ¿y la navaja?- Shinra podía observar la emoción de su futura mujer en todo su ser, el humo era muy ligero y alegre.

-[No lo sé]- se excusó la motorista. Shinra asintió con ahínco.

-La llevaba Shizuo cunado "la mató"- Celty dejó escapar la nube de humo rápidamente porque quería contestar. –Exactamente querida~- dijo con tono meloso.

-[La tenía la misma victima en el bolsillo porque Tom se la dio a Shizuo cuando Izaya se fue luego de que se encontrara con Claris, en el abrazo la víctima se la quitó y se la guardó.]

-Dos gemelas que planean matar a alguien- Izaya hizo aparición en la sala agarrándose el brazo que le dolía. –Pero no era Claris quien debía morir sino yo- admitió entonces Izaya.

-¿Como que tú?- Shinra lo obligo a sentarse entre él y Celty.

-Yo no llevaba el abrigo, la persona que mató llevaba mi abrigo y la otra tenía la navaja ¿no?- Celty y Shinra asistieron. –Creo que fue así.

Marianne, la hermana de la víctima me había visto en la mañana con Shizuo, ella era la verdadera novia de Shizuo y había descubierto que Claris su hermana se hacía pasar por ella para salir también con él. Yo me añadí a la mezcla y sucedió que: Marianne quería matar a Claris y Claris a mí.

Esa noche Claris estaba en Sunshine e iba llamar a Shizu-chan, ella tenía mi navaja que había cogido de Shizu para matarme, sabía que yo esa noche estaría por ahí porque me había pedido un trabajo, pero yo lo leí a las 11 cuando volví a casa, solo llevaba mi móvil plano conmigo.

Pero yo no fui, en mi lugar Marianne quien tenía mi abrigo, que me lo había robado quería fingir que era yo quien mataba a Claris si se deshacía de su hermana y de mí para monopolizar a Shizu-chan.

Atacó a su hermana delante del 60 Sunshine, Claris sacó la navaja pero Marianne se la quitó y empezaron una pelea, exacto la mujer con quien se peleaba era su hermana gemela, que aún no llevaba el abrigo.

La gente se juntó y tenemos lo del testigo uno, el chico intentó llamar a emergencia por el mareo de Claris, Marianne fue por detrás ya con el abrigo para cubrirse de posibles testigos y la apuñaló con la navaja y se la clavó en el hombro para evitar que se moviera, Claris tenía un mal recuerdo en ese lugar, uno personal que desconozco un poco.

Así se explican, los golpes demoledores, fruto de una pelea, algunos que tenía y que escondía del día antes que su novio, que Claris tenía un novio a parte de Shizu, el ahogamiento en la pelea de su hermana y luego la puñalada con mi navaja.

Así me acusaron a mí junto con el retintineo de la frase: Perdóname~ y a Shizu-chan porque fue Marianne, porque Shizu-chan aun trae una prueba consigo~ mi navaja tenia funda y sigue en su bolsillo, con mis huellas y sus huellas al hurgar por ahí~.

-Genial, ¿y ahora?- Shinra vio como Izaya sonreía y cogía el teléfono.

-Namie soy yo querida- al parecer la respuesta fue un grito y la mujer se explicó del tirón. –Ok- colgó sin más. –Namie ha sido detenida por conspirar a mi lado, Shizu-chan está siendo procedido bajo las acusaciones de esa mujer… Que problemático todo~

Izaya llegó a casa bufando, encendió todos los ordenadores y crujió los dedos aguantando con terquedad sus huesos rotos.

-¡Vayamos a jugar humanos!- Tecleó con una velocidad increíble y lo difundió por la red, dejó a Marianne desnuda como había prometido, todo el mundo se sorprendió y llamaron a Izaya al juzgado. Claris fue acusada de muchas cosas, las cuales fueron: Falsificación de identidad, allanamiento de morada, robar propiedad privada, Homicidio en primer grado y tráfico de humanos.

-Por eso amabas tanto a Shizu-chan ¿eh? Que perra~- Izaya fue llamado al estrado cuando declaró como testigo de la mañana misma, y luego fue el abogado defensor de Shizuo.

-Shizu-chan… Yo fui testigo de que abrazaba a la víctima a les 5.30 de la tarde, yo estaba delante, estoy seguro de que era Claris y vi cómo le quito mi navaja, podía notarla en el bolsillo de Shizu… Además en la funda, ¡esta!- la extrajo de la bolsa para sorpresa de todos. –Tiene mis huellas, porque es mía~ y las de Claris no las de Shizu-chan. El estrado asintió. En cambio en mi chaqueta hay las de Tom-san porque tenía mis bolsas, las extravié en un despiste~, pero no las de Shizu-chan, muy grande el para mis chaquetas, pero si las de la víctima y en el forro del cuello, células epiteliales de Marianne, pero no las mías, no pude ni tocar la chaqueta que compré…

Como dije la pelea, con Murray el testigo y Dota-chin como otro sorprendente testigo, tan bueno como siempre… que fue la hermana y no Shizu-chan.

El buen trabajo improvisado y verdadero de Izaya dejo libre de sospechas a ambos que salieron juntos por las puertas del juzgado.

-Oye Izaya- Shizuo se puso las gafas de sol- Gracias por todo- Izaya subió un escalón para estar al mismo nivel que el monstruo de Ikebukuro.

-De nada Shizu-chan- quiso abrazarlo, lo hizo y se dejó. Y Shizuo se lo devolvió.

-Te sigo odiando igualmente- Izaya se lo miro desde abajo riendo.

-No mientas Shizu-chan te volverán a meter ahí por mentiroso.

-¿Cómo sabias que llevaba esto en los bolsillos?- se refirió a la navaja mientras se separaba de Izaya para mirarlo derecho.

-Se todo de Shizu-chan~-Shizuo se recolocó las gafas para evitar perturbarse demasiado.

-¿Así que quería usarme?- Izaya solo negó.- ¿Era mentira?-Izaya cubrió su boca con la manga de la camisa.

-No todo, esa mujer era obsesiva y sí que te quería.- Shizuo respondió con un ah solo.-Pero tendrás que conformarte con jugar conmigo.

-Supongo que sí porque te debo la vida, veo que has servido de algo a parte de tocar los cojones a la gente incluyéndome…- Izaya paso bailando por delante.

-Solo me meteré con Shizu-chan porque es a quien quiero más. –Fue agarrado por la solapa por Shizuo, pero iba a meterle un puñetazo pero algo le hizo parar.

-¿Que estas esperando?- Izaya seguía allí pendiente.

-Un besito de gratitud Shizu-chan- pero fue tan lejos que casi cayó en casa.

-No te lo daría ni que fuera mi vida en ello- y cree que no debería haberlo dicho esa pulga era capaz de forzarlo a hacer cualquier cosa.

En Shinjuku

-¡Namie ya estoy aquí!- La mujer se separó del portátil y lo miro de arriba abajo con una chaqueta fluffy larga, cortesía de Shizuo.

-¿Cómo ha ido la expedición, que has aprendido?- Izaya tomó asiento y empezó a escribir el informe al cliente solicitante.

-Que los humanos hacen muchas cosas interesantes y solo hacen falta palabras para salvar o culpar a alguien~- Recibió el cheque con el dinero de la misión. –La información es muy modificable y la gente moldeable, el dinero casi lo hace todo, y con Shizu-chan de por medio, ¡todo al rojo vivo! Pero sé que él me quiere solo a mí.

-Eso no es cierto Izaya.- el otro paso una taza de café humeante por delante de su nariz y grito un sí es verdad con retintín. –Tu pediste a esa chica Claris que saliera con Shizuo solo porque otra mujer no relacionada con la historia no le pidiera salir, por ese ataque de celos tuyos de la semana anterior…- El informante suspiró y luego sonrió. – ¿Y quién era esa mujer?- Namie siempre llena de dudas.

-Vorona supongo, la kohai de Shizu-chan-Namie se golpeó con el teclado en la frente.

-¿Has ido tan lejos para eso?- Izaya canto la canción de la mañana de los sucesos.

-Ya te dije Namie-chi~ ¡Tablero, la ciudad y yo como ficha! Juzgar como dios en la tierra en el juzgado, mis olvidos que perdería cosas, mis derrames de leche como el asesinato de Claris, una hermana gemela tu y yo trabajando y odiándonos juntos~-se sentó satisfecho en su silla.

-Pero tienes unos huesos rotos-aclaro el modo de sentarse raro de Izaya porque le dolía.

-¡Pero mi corazón salta de alegría!- Se volvió a levantar y en el vaho del vidrio escribió. –Solo he hecho cosas que hacen los humanos porque lo soy.

-Dime Izaya lloraste de verdad- Izaya asintió, Namie no le creía.- ¿Creíste que matarían a Shizuo de verdad?- Izaya dijo si esta vez.- ¿Predijiste lo que la gente haría de antemano?

-¡NO! No le quites la gracia- yo no planee nada, me divertí con todos los humanos de manera igual incluso con mi mismo~ Ahora sé que es ser humano y ser manipulado por tu emociones y el miedo de perder a quien amas. Así que Namie! Vayamos a ver como tu hermano sale con la cabeza falsa de Celty!

-No me seas desgraciado, ¿que no dices que entiendes el amor?- Izaya traía escrito en la cara, me gusta ver sufrir a los humanos, vaya sinceridad que lleva hoy.

-Si pero mi amor es el más grande de la humanidad~ por encima de mis queridos Humanitos…

Delante de 60 Sunshine Izaya y Namie se cruzaron con muchas parejas hasta que hallaron a Seiji y de casualidad Shizuo les cortó el paso, los de Shinjuku no deben ir de compras en Ikebukuro.

-Para ti Izaya-desgraciado, traigo un regalo- Shizuo llevaba una máquina expendedora con un lazo, Namie salió corriendo dejando allí solo a Izaya.

-Traidora-lloriqueó. Dio una vuelta entera y con las manos juntas encaró a la gran bestia. – ¿Me amas Shizu-chan?- sacó la navaja del bolsillo y la colocó justo donde estaba el corazón de Siso sobre la ropa.

-Por supuesto- afirmó el que llevaba el atuendo de camarero intentando borrar un humano cabrón de la faz de la tierra.

Un humano con muchas fuerza contra otro humano con mucha inteligencia se debutan a ver quién destruye antes Ikebukuro, Izaya ríe, Shizuo gruñe y le maldice por ser un cobarde.

Pero eso son cosas que hacen los humanos, pero solo los de aquí en Ikebukuro.

* * *

!Gracias por leer! Si quieren pueden dejar review con opinion y/o fav, quisiera también una crítica de alguien con narices, !alguien con valerosidad!Gracias!


End file.
